Recently, wireless communication technology has been developed for easily transferring and sharing various types of data such as sounds, images and pictures. With this development of wireless communication technology, the diversification of information and the speed of communication have also been improved.
Furthermore, in order to keep up with the recent trend of digital convergence, electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets have been developed to provide various functions. For example, services based on functions of communication technologies such as digital multimedia broadcasting, (DMB), global positioning system (GPS), Bluetooth (BT), radio frequency identification (RFID) and Wi-Fi may be provided. To provide such services, an electronic device may be provided with one or more antennas.
The thicknesses of electronic devices such as smartphones or tablets have been decreased, but the number of components of such devices has been increased to support various functions. A thin and complicated electronic device may give satisfaction and provide various functions to a user, but may deteriorate in terms of a radio wave transmitting/receiving environment.
For example, according to the related art, an antenna pattern may be disposed in an injection-molded article. However, the antenna pattern may be deformed due to a high-temperature and high-pressure environment of an electronic device manufacturing process or an external impact or external pressure that may occur while an electronic device is used by a user. Furthermore, a radiation characteristic of an antenna may be changed due to other electronic elements arranged around the antenna, and thus it may be necessary to change the antenna pattern. However, according to the related art, it is almost impossible to change the antenna pattern since the antenna is sealed after being disposed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.